


five o'clock

by aeonpathy



Series: on the horizons [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angels vs. Demons, Excessive use of pet names, Fluff and Humor, Kisses, M/M, Microscopic Angst, disgustingly cute things, everyone's just a badass, hyuck has a potty mouth, markhyuck really gotta tippy toe in this fic, microscopic taeten and yuwin and norenmin, mild violence and blood, there is swordfighting lmfao, too many surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonpathy/pseuds/aeonpathy
Summary: running from demons isn't apart of donghyuck's plans for today, but when does the universe ever decide to give him a break?





	five o'clock

**Author's Note:**

> you guessed it; i thought about this in my 5th period once again! enjoy ;)  
> thank you to my bby erica for revising and editing my mistakes love you MUAH 
> 
> i don't think this is that graphic but i'm putting a warning here anyways! there are no religious themes in this story- also ,, there are notes at the end explaining some things so you can read them after
> 
> urm think regular era mark and go era hyuck

"donghyuck, i swear to the heavens if you don't—"

"i'll be fine, injunnie. seriously, you act like a horde of demons are going to storm towards me at any given second," donghyuck huffs, the silken strand holding his robe together becomes untied as he twirls around the vast room. he doesn't see the issue, he's just going to the grocery store for some hot chocolate. and even if it _were_ to happen (he seriously doubts it), there's a reason he's one of heaven's best fighters.

for fucks sake, he's in the archangel's elite squadron and council, too.

renjun only sighs behind him. "hyuck, i'm telling you, something is off. i can sense it." donghyuck stills at the last sentence. it's one thing for renjun to feel something, but it's a much more complicated and perilous when he _senses_ something. 

he's about to ask the clairvoyant what exactly was it he sensed, yet the loud voice of the crier rings throughout the mansion. donghyuck curses and rapidly chants a command, vision going white. there's a tingle on his shoulder blades and a few moments later, there are ivory wings materializing and being unfurled, fluttering slightly. the room comes back into vision—eyesight, hearing, and agility heightened greatly.

renjun, that sneaky best friend of his, has already transformed, legs crossed as he sits on the long sofa. the grand double doors to the parlor swing wide open and in stroll taeyong, jungwoo, and chenle. 

chenle stares at them. "why do you guys," he asks in disbelief, "have your wings out? did i miss the memo or something?" 

donghyuck groans aloud. "no, we heard the crier and thought taeil was about to fucking appear and declare war or tell us someone died," he replies, cracking his knuckles. "but i guess not." so he chants an incantation again, the weight on his back disappearing and eyes blind once again. he cracks his neck and opens his eyes. decides to speak up.

"where is taeil, anyways?" taeyong is the one who answers him. "he's out right now. you know, archangel duties and all that jazz." there's an edge to his voice. jungwoo slumps against the love seat to his right.

"well, there's no more hot cocoa or instant thai tea. i'll be back in like, eight. tell ten and kun to text me or whatever if they need anything. bye, nerds," donghyuck cheerily waves, however jungwoo is up on his feet yelling 'hyuck, no!' but he's too late, donghyuck's teleporting spell is blazing, enclosing him.

he vanishes, missing how renjun's eyes turn silver instantly, who screeches in what can only mean _distress_. 

❂

the store is surprisingly not bustling with activity today, so donghyuck's happy to see the small lines at the cashier area. he fills his basket with boxes of instant drinks, a few bags of candy, and even multiple tubs of ice cream. he's feeling generous today.

after he pays for his food haul, he goes to the nearest alley to teleport back when he feels it.

the ugly gnawing eating away at the bottom of his stomach, the uneasiness that makes his heart start thumping hastily, the air suddenly frosty. the auras he's picking up behind him make him realize that one, he's outnumbered, and two, the four auras behind him are not your ordinary, low ranking ones. no, these are agonizingly familiar in all the wrong fucking ways.

how'd they find him?

donghyuck grits his teeth and stars murmuring spells like a madman. shield up, protective runes up, and trains his glare at the first person he sees. hell's third circle general, nakamoto yuta. motherfucker.

he knows he can't keep up the spells forever. there's three other people other than nakamoto, and eventually he'd tire himself out. donghyuck desperately needs to get out of here. he could teleport, but it would make him vulnerable to an attack and he'd rather not die today. his mother's birthday is in two weeks, thanks. 

the next thing he does is reckless; donghyuck doesn't really know why he does this, but he chants an incantation that surely would've made taeil go insane, eyes turning jade green and obsidian horns sprouting on top of the brown locks. donghyuck's hands turn into claws, talons razor sharp, and he's levitating in the air.

at a young age, donghyuck absorbed the spirit of a dragon, a creature so ancient, legendary, and powerful, taeil had him hidden away instantly when he found out. he hasn't used it ever since; a prophecy said it'll only appear when tragedy strikes. being an elite angel and harnessing the spirit of a dragon? definitely would make donghyuck a prime target of everyone. but this is the first time he's transformed with the spirit in forever; he was eight when it last happened. blood golden, thrumming through his veins like magma. he's eighteen now, so why is the spirit acting up?

the other demons stand next to yuta, which makes him nauseous because it's the other generals from the circles. doyoung, jaehyun, and yukhei. four out of the six generals of hell were in front of him.

how fabulous.

"well, well, well, if it isn't heaven's major general. a dragon spirit? i can see why taeil always made you leave an hour into the battle," jaehyun chuckles, shaking his head. "i guess jaemin's vision was correct, then. tell me, donghyuck, how long can you hold up that form?" 

_bingo._ he can't for long; it would deplete him of his energy quicky. it would only buy him a few more minutes, and he needs that time to transform. so he does something that almost makes him pass out, shouting in ancient tongue an attack that could buy him those precious few minutes.

two large pillars of light stretch out and start spinning, resembling a tornado, primed and aimed straight towards the group. doyoung's eyes widen recognition. "fall back, it's a vortex! it'll follow us for a few minutes."

yuta stares at him, small smirk forming, and flicks two fingers in between them. _be ready, lee_.

donghyuck shoots straight up into the air and zooms into the opposite direction. he hears the demons behind him, wings out and flapping like thunder. closing his eyes, he lets himself go. his legs fuze together into a scaly tail, body molding into that of a serpent. the tips of his horns glimmer with ornate gold, face no longer human.

he roars, coiling his body to face the demons. breathe. calm down. aim. the moment his jaw opens, a golden beam shoots out of his mouth like a laser. yukhei dodges narrowly, while jaehyun converts midair, the pitch-black osmium armor gleaming in the sunlight as his shield blocks the beam momentarily, twirling left. there's a hole in his shield.

donghyuck triumphs quietly. even though he should be focusing on the stirrings of this battle, he can't help but snort at jaehyun's move. they really looked like sailor moon transformations. 

there's a conveniently placed clearing in the nearby woods. donghyuck dives headfirst, body curling into a ball as he braces for impact. the sodden earth around him rumbles and shakes when he makes contact. his human body is exhausted, limbs sore and throat itchy. yet he can't waste time, seeing that his vortex is in the vicinity of the clearing. his mind is lagging, but the charm on his neck is flashing, so he grips it tightly and whispers a hoarse greeting. 

"donghyuck, oh my god, where are you? are you okay? please tell me you're alive," renjun cries, stumbling over his words. he sighs, because his best friend is crying and probably a minute away from fainting. "teleport to me, quickly, i c—i have no more energy to hold them off," he mumbles. his vortex is speeding towards him, and his heart sinks when he sees doyoung, also in armor, flying at him with his infamous falchion in hand. 

luckily, his body absorbs the vortex, giving him an energy shock. it's still not enough, but he'll have to manage. donghyuck clenches his fists and holds a palm out in front of him. he chants the same command as earlier, vision going white and the angel wings beating, the only addition is the pale armor with engraved platinum. his zweihänder lays sheathed on his right, swaying on his hip as he stands up and flies out of the miniature crater.

in his peripheral, the four demons land, decked out in their armor and swords. it feels weird; usually they're fighting with armies of soliders, yet here's donghyuck, in a four versus one situation. dread settles down on him when he doesn't feel the auras of any other angels. there's no way he can fight them alone.

they'd kill him. 

he braces, watches with keen eyes as doyoung steps forward. "you're something else, donghyuck, i'll tell you that. but your power is draining; you're exhausted. it'll end here," the demon drawls, not before saying something only he can hear. "i'm so sorry, hyuck, please forgive me." doyoung sounds on the verge of tears, and donghyuck slightly loses composure. 

he can't allow himself to get emotional now, not when yuta and jaehyun look ready to strike him at any second. yukhei, oddly, is looking at his feet.

donghyuck misses the carefree years of the past. when angels and demons lived in harmony, when yuta and jaehyun didn't look like they wanted to murder him on the spot, but hug him and ruffle his hair playfully. lovingly. when they were family.

but the previous leaders drove so much hatred and distrust between the races out of jealousy and rage. now, they no longer live in harmony. the war two years ago tore everyone apart. they're enemies now, blinded by lies and deceit. 

his reverie is broken when a battle song echoes in the empty space, donghyuck almost collapsing in relief when he hears it. wings swinging behind him, donghyuck wants to turn around, wants to hug the auras he's sensing, but jaehyun is charging at him with agility so quick he blurs in donghyuck's vision. the dragon stunt drained him. the only thing keeping him alive is the blade blocking jaehyun's swing. it's taeyong.

ten's still no where in sight, only kun, sicheng, and renjun. it's not enough. kun's their head mage, powerful, yes, but there's no one here to protect him, his shield can only absorb so much. same with renjun; a mage, yet vulnerable if not protected. sicheng absolutely, positively, cannot fight against yuta. their past would interfere greatly.

taeyong barks out a tensed laugh. "oh jaehyun, you'll have to do better than that." he swings, jaehyun's parry expected and precise. "yong, you can't surprise me anymore," jaehyun retorts, making donghyuck scramble backwards.

he stands in front of renjun and kun, both already chanting spells. sicheng inhales deeply next to him as yuta, doyoung, and yukhei stride to them.

yuta suddenly flies up, using the momentum as he tucks in his wings, spiraling back down, sword pointing right at him.

it's yuta's deadliest move on the field, and one impossible to block. it's too fast; donghyuck feels his heart stop. his legs are paralyzed and he knows he can't dodge it in time. he chants a barrier spell, but even this would be too weak in the moment, and his eyes snap open as hands push him out of the way. 

"sicheng, no!" taeyong's shrieks, and everyone pauses in horror as nakamoto's five seconds away from impaling his sword into sicheng's chest. sicheng looks too tranquil, sword being twirled around in both of his hands.

however, yuta's wings open up the last two seconds, body tumbling into a back flip. it's shocking that his wings don't break, and it's shocking that he was able to even cancel an attack at that speed. 

yuta heaves, chest rising and falling. he looks torn for a split second before it wipes off. "you idiot," he seethes, voice cracking, "you stupid, stupid idiot! what were you thinking?" and he's _livid_ now, hands reaching into the void. he pulls out a weapon donghyuck wished he forgot about. yuta's katana is out of the wooden sheath, and he's swinging it towards him. donghyuck panics, because his sword is two-handed, too slow, and sicheng's busy fighting doyoung off. 

for the second time, a sword blocks yuta's rage in his face and a barrier goes up all around donghyuck, yukhei's firebolt being absorbed. it breaks the barrier, though, and a new voice is speaking. he's surprised he didn't notice the aura earlier.

"nakamoto, really? what's gotten into you," ten berates, jian clanging and blocking the katana. "you tell me, major general. you're awfully late to the party," yuta's taunting, blade slicing through the air. 

another presence makes itself known, and thank god chenle isn't here. jisung's eyes are purely black, ancient text revolving around him. jisung's dangerous. he's hardened himself up, donghyuck can tell, and knows his zweihänder won't be useful in this battle. all over, there's nothing but clangs, swords screeching and sliding against each other. taeyong's busying himself with jaehyun, ten fighting yuta, sicheng protecting kun and renjun from yukhei. 

jisung's muttering, runes floating around him and there's a light show above them, jisung against kun and renjun.

wait, where's doyoung?

"gotcha."

donghyuck ducks and rolls forward, blade above him whistling. might as well switch weapons, too. he reaches, thinks, and in his hands, two ten inch blades materialize. it's a dance- block, parry, swing, jab, doyoung and him exchange back and forth. all is going well, fighting balanced, until a whoop rings in the air. 

jaemin and jeno. donghyuck blanches. renjun.

they're becoming outnumbered, and renjun's eyes are jolting open, neck craning at the voice. it's not the best time.

jaemin's swooping down near renjun, tears in his eyes. "injunnie, please, stop this now. you're depleting so much of your energy," the psychic begs, on his knees. jeno busies himself with helping yukhei against sicheng, spells flying all over the place. barriers are being created, broken- attacks being deflected and absorbed. 

donghyuck's getting tired and doyoung seems to know. someone else picks up on his aura, and it's jisung. orbs are zooming at him, black chains following behind like snakes. everyone's too distracted to notice, doyoung's tiring him out even more, and donghyuck just wants to rest.

which is why he doesn't bother when the chains wrap around him, tight and restrictive. his energy is gone. doyoung stops in front of him, breathing. "hyuck, what, why—" but doyoung's cut off when an energy force slams into him, flinging him back. donghyuck looks at the object embedded in front of him that released the force. jungwoo's here.

jungwoo's loading his gun, pure silver and etched with amber topaz. his bullets are crafted to have different abilities: barriers, repels, whatever; you name it. another shot goes off, boom ringing. it lands next to jeno, who's also being flung back.

jaemin's crying louder.

the crying does something, he knows. his best friend is shaking, trembling at the sobs. it becomes the last straw when renjun's chanting something, body glowing and levitating. clouds form above and donghyuck pulls at the chains when large orbs of light begin their descent. a spell like this is too much for renjun, donghyuck and jaemin know.

renjun's body goes lax, gravity pulling the unconscious body down back to land. jaemin's flying to catch him before his body hits the ground. he's successful, and donghyuck's hyper aware of jisung's chains shattering when a yell startles everyone.

"get off him," chenle hollers, "get your hands off him, jaemin." the boy bites his lip, shaking his head. jaemin's voice is warbled as he says, "lele, i can't, h-he's used too much of his reservoir." he sounds so scared. donghyuck's heart is painfully contracting for a reason he can't place. he has a feeling jaemin won't do anything and chenle feels it too, so he flies towards them and his hands are glowing.

chenle's doing a healing ritual. _protect them_ , a voice nags in his head. jisung, jeno, and yukhei, who's chanting multiple area attacks, are marching at them. sicheng and kun are flying to renjun, too.

the shout and a few curses of what sounds like ten, stops him, and a few others. there's a gash on his cheek, blood running down in rivulets, flesh already darkening from the blade mixing with his blood. an explosion from the east has the ground shaking, and everyone's in the air, looking. 

taeyong's eyes are gold, pupils blown, armor pulsing with gold streaks. the commander's elite form. taeyong's flying full speed at ten and yuta, jaehyun and doyoung meeting him halfway, blocking him. "get away me, let me see him," taeyong growls.

jaehyun's fighting him back to the ground, doyoung's fighting sicheng.

a shot blasts out and the thud lets everyone know it hit its target. yukhei has a gaping hole in his wing, part of his shoulder also gone.

donghyuck looks around. people are getting tired and hurt. he looks at his knives.

it's time.

he jumps up, wings gusting the air, and dives right to yuta. he doesn't notice, however, jisung is staring at him, chains darting at his limbs. one catches donghyuck in the leg, who swings at the chain until it breaks. jisung is sending attack after attack, even brings out his bow to snipe at donghyuck's wings. they're useless; besides, donghyuck's the one who taught the brat how to shoot the damn thing properly.

kun's current incantation is extremely loud, so donghyuck uses the advantage to glide down. yuta's back is facing him. _strike._ he does, but jisung's yelling and yuta's wings drape over him, hardening. donghyuck's blades bounce off. he swings, jisung blasting ten into the distance and both of them advance on donghyuck. "give up, hyuck. you're obviously tired," yuta mutters, side-stepping the jab at his gut.

"yeah, i am," donghyuck whispers, sweat dotting along his forehead. "dragon spirit? hid it from us all this time, kid? what other secrets have you been hiding from us?" the question makes him stumble. it hits too close to home, too close for comfort, and reminds him of the distrust that stirred all of this hatred. it reminds donghyuck of the boy he hasn't seen in what seems to be an eternity. 

yuta gives him a wry smile. "did that get you? good." a bullet whizzes past donghyuck's ear, planting into the soil next to him, and yuta's pushed back. he braces it though, so he only slides back a few feet. the words are numbing to him.

"five o'clock!" the world freezes in slow motion. that _voice_. he hasn't heard it in months, and donghyuck stills. the battle music signals that a commander has set foot on land and it's glaringly obvious to him who it is.

donghyuck's vulnerable. swings too late to block whatever's coming at him from five o'clock. jisung's chains ground his legs and a blade; not nakamoto, but jaehyun's, lacerates, wedges itself into donghyuck's back. it _goes through_ his flesh, blade protruding out the left side of his stomach. it burns, and the pain is so fucking excruciating, the blade mixing with his blood to create venom. 

the wail he lets out is earsplitting. it sounds horrible to his own ears. he looks down to see how the blade even went through him. ah, the weak spot his armor didn't cover on his lower back, and the area near his wings. blood is flowing down the blade, staining the grass gold. his blood is _gold_ for a change and he's just so fucking tired.

his body buckles forward, no longer having the strength to support itself. his organs are trying to heal the wounds, but he has nothing left. dying wasn't supposed to end like this, but not everyone has a fairy tale ending. 

in the last moments of being conscious, he hears a sob being ripped out of someone, and his face is being cradled in someone else's palms- it's taeyong. there's a wrathful, enraged scream reverberating into the open sky alongside more commotion.

he smiles weakly.

mark, how beautiful it would've been to see your face one last time. 

the sky turns into an abyss. 

❂

his heart hurts immensely. his head is pounding. his limbs are stiff yet lethargic at the same time. his vision is in no way clear, shadowy, and his hearing is nebulous. donghyuck just wants to know what the fuck is going on.

it comes back in fragments within the few moments, a while of pondering, until he remembers. yeah, he got impaled by a demonic blade and died. how wonderful. is this what being dead feels like? 

focusing on what energy he has left, he wills his eyes open. his eyelids are ajar, light flooding in like a beacon in the dark, overwhelming his senses. donghyuck tries again. he's in the infirmary for sure, in the mansion. glancing at his torso, it's bare, but the white bandages taut around his stomach and chest decorate it. there are runes surrounding the bed, spells twinkling in circular motions, surrounding him like fireworks.

the sun is out, iridescent rays radiating warmth into the room. there's a person sleeping in the chair adjacent to the wide windows. it's chenle, sleeping soundly. still, the dark bags under his eyes tell donghyuck a completely different story. 

breathe in, breathe out. "c—chenle? m'sorry..." he hacks out, coughing, and all he feels is a sting and the dull throb where his wound is. 

chenle's jolting awake spontaneously, eyes widening. "hyuck, thank the heavens, oh my god, you're not _dead_ ," chenle bawls, face blotchy with watery tears. the boy quickly kneels and clutches his hands. he blubbers, "i was so scared. i thought you were a goner, all of your energy- you didn't have a pulse." donghyuck brings a tenuous hand to wipe the boy's tears away.

"it's okay, i'm here now, i'm okay," donghyuck quietly whispers, and the unequivocal, tacit _'i'm alive'_ lingers above them. chenle lets out a gasp. "i gotta tell the others," chenle runs to the door, swinging it wide open, and screams an incomprehensible sentence out the door. 

there's footsteps pounding up the stairs, down the hall, even the wisps of air signaling people teleporting, people asking chenle if he's okay, what happened. taeyong's the one to push past chenle, towing ten behind him, and hyuck sees the scar on ten's cheek.

oh.

taeyong's face slumps, falling to the floor immediately. ten is also teary eyed. "hyuckie, i'm so sorry i couldn't protect you or be there in time, i was too slow," ten shakily mumbles, and donghyuck shakes his head.

"it's nobody's fault. i'm not dead, am i?" he questions, and jungwoo makes a sound that's painfully empty and hollow. "...how long was i out?"

"you were unresponsive for three months, bub," kun answers, gazing out the window. "you were in critical condition; your body couldn't heal properly and you almost burned up when your organs went into overdrive." the last part is muted, but donghyuck hears it, deafening. 

three months.

three months of kun, jungwoo, chenle, and even maybe taeil trying to heal him, trying to stabilize his condition. guilt clogs his throat, squeezing tightly. "where's renjun and sicheng?" renjun. the last time he saw his best friend, he fainted mid battle. 

"they're at the store. i'll call them right now," chenle starts, but it seems that jungwoo is ahead of them, phone to his ear. "hey, yeah? renjun? is sicheng with you? well, i have some news for you. hyuck's awake." a screech comes through the phone and there's a flash of light in the corner of the room. renjun and sicheng land. renjun looks at him and breaks out into a full on, bloodcurdling scream. the tears streaming down rapidly falls on donghyuck's face as renjun gathers him into a hug.

the groan of pain makes renjun back away immediately, eyes frightened. "how fucking dare you wake up while i'm shopping! i was buying your favorite ice cream, asshole! i can't—i can't stand you," renjun's turning away, body wracking with chopped, stuttered shakes, and even sicheng's eyes are glassy.

kun drops the elephant in the room. "so," he sighs, "who's gonna tell taeil about hyuck finally awake?" the room goes silent. taeil would murder him, for sure, and donghyuck doesn't want to have his second near-death experience so soon. 

"don't need to tell me anything," a velvety voice says and everyone goes silent. taeil strides in, eyes soft once they land on donghyuck. "can i...could i get a few minutes alone with him, please?" people shuffle out, ten shutting the door behind him.

"oh, hyuck, my baby. you're awake, you're awake, you're awake. the dragon spirit awoke, oh dear. i guess it was bound to happen, huh? well, now that you're stable, i can fully heal you." donghyuck nods. a warm hand rests above his wound, the other on his back, and taeil starts chanting, unfamiliar words pouring out of like some lullaby, and heat shoots through him like fire, clenching the sheets and grinding his teeth hard, until there's nothing left but coziness. 

the last thing he feels is taeil kissing his forehead, and a quiet, "don't you ever scare me like that again."

no promises, he thinks, drifting off. _no promises_. 

❂

it's been a week since he's been awake and he finally convinced the others that he can sleep by himself. tonight is the night. tonight is game night. walking into his closet, he fingers through a bunch of shirts, settling on a fuzzy black sweater, a long tricolor scarf, and ripped jeans. you know, casual winter clothes. he locks his door just in case, placing barrier runes around the corners of his room, and teleports into frigid winter night.

donghyuck finds himself at the luxurious apartments on the other side of the city, pacing himself up the stairs to the seventh floor. he rings the bell to the door, prays that the person he wants to see is home. it's answered when a familiar voice filters through the door, a loud, 'i'm coming, hold up!' music to his ears.

the door opens and mark greets him with, "hey—wait, what?" the smile on mark's face falls, and donghyuck frowns. does he look weird? why does mark look like he just saw a ghost? 

"h-hyuck?" mark whispers, like he's afraid that this is a dream. "hey, baby. it's me," donghyuck laughs, grinning when he sees mark pinching himself. "i woke up last week. i couldn't leave because everyone kept keeping an eye on me but...i'm here now. i missed you." 

that snaps mark out of his inner dilemma, and he's sobbing, pulling donghyuck into an embrace, rocking him back and forth gently. "oh my god, it's actually you. you're actually here in my arms," mark cries, salty tears collecting in his scarf. they stay like that for lord who knows how long, holding each other like they're scared to be separated once again. 

for the commander of the second circle of hell, mark's pretty soft, malleable in his arms.

they're in mark's bed cuddling, when the former starts murmuring. "i heard a fight broke out and i came as soon and i could, and i- i saw you in jisung's chains and jaehyun coming up behind you and i c- couldn't think, yunno? i screamed but you didn't react and- oh god, _oh go_ _d_ , the moment the sword touched you i _lost_ control. i destroyed the entire area. i couldn't bear to see you dead, so i fled after and locked myself away for a month. jaemin told me you barely made it out alive, and- and i was just so fucking terrified of losing you, angel. i wouldn't know what i would've done if you didn't live." 

and mark's crying in his neck, donghyuck turning around to run his hands through the black strands of hair. "mark, baby, i'm here. we're fine. i'd never leave you behind," he confesses softly into mark's ear and the boy's grip on donghyuck's waist tightens, vice-like. 

"angel, sunshine, fuck, i can't lose you ever. not like that, no, _god_ , don't do that ever again. i haven't seen you in seven months, i missed you so much it- it hurt a lot, yunno? you used up all of your power, you know how dangerous that is," mark sniffles, chides him even, no bark to it, though. 

they stay like that the entire night, mark muttering 'i love you' like a mantra, kissing the moles that form a constellation on his cheek. he showers the one on donghyuck's neck with pecks. it tickles a lot. decides to voice it. mark only laughs, throaty and full. it's better than hearing the guilty sobs, for sure.

donghyuck does this the following two nights, sneaking out to be with mark, catching up with each other and reassuring that yes, they're okay, donghyuck's alive, mark isn't dreaming. 

the third night, mark suggests they go to their favorite ice cream parlor that stays open until midnight. donghyuck agrees, because who can say no to free ice cream? certainly not him. 

they find a booth in the back, void and empty of any prying eyes, and donghyuck's eyes are slowly fluttering shut, sleepy. "oh, sunshine, if you were tired we could've just stayed home," mark coos, hand cupping his jaw and stroking tenderly. ugh, they were actual, lovesick teenagers. it can't get more romantic than this.

donghyuck yawns, "markie, nooo. i want my ice cream asswipe, stop trying to flirt." but the whole pouty lips and sweet whine can't fool mark, who sees the red, flushed tint adorned on his face. that cheesy romantic's smiling at him all lovingly.

"stop staring, it's embarrassing," he mumbles, to which mark just giggles in response. "never, you're the cutest. love ya."

and mark kisses him, softly and languidly, gently, as if they have all the time in the world. the ice cream makes the kiss saccharinely sweet, coldness making donghyuck shiver. mark grins into the kiss, sucking and tugging slighty on his bottom lip before donghyuck pushes him away. 

"what," donghyuck deadpans, exasperated. "i'm not that scandalous, mark lee." mark snorts loudly. rude.

"whatever you say, angel. yo, you wanna look at the stars in the park with me for a minute before we head back?"

"sure. anything if it's with you."

"god, and you say _i'm_ the corny one?"

"shut the fuck up, mark."

they stroll through the park quietly, puffs of smoke forming whenever they exhale out of their mouths. it's chilly, but it's nothing the two of them can't handle. they turn to leave but an all too recognizable voice is laughing, a bit hushed, but there.

mark wraps arms around him and pulls them behind a thick tree, breaths bated. it's taeil having an amiable chat with someone they can't see. they don't need to see, because the voice makes donghyuck stare at mark in astonishment. it's johnny.

"i wish things were like the good times," taeil says, head staring at the sky. "i miss everyone." johnny nods in agreement.

"i mean, it still can. it would take time but everyone would be happier, no? ten almost tore yukhei's head off on the field. can't have those cousins killing each other now, can we? how's hyuckie?" johnny asks, voice troubled.

"he woke up last week! god, i was so scared. the dragon spirit he absorbed reactivated, yet i'm not shocked. it was bound to happen. but, yeah, he's better. i have a sinking suspicion he's sneaking out of the house, though."

donghyuck has to bite his palm before he laughs and gives their position away. also, johnny still calls him hyuckie. a tinge of happiness floods through him.

"that's good. i miss the little ones. i miss all of us." 

"we'll find a way. we always do." 

"next friday?"

"of course."

taeil and johnny hug, smile at each other like there's nothing wrong, that they weren't just having some secretive rendezvous, and teleport, vanishing into nothing.

things are gonna be okay, right?

mark, sensing what he's thinking, hugs him tighter and kisses his temple. "things will be fine, babe. c'mon, it's getting really cold, let's go back."

donghyuck has no more worries.

**Author's Note:**

> notes:
> 
> -everyone has a sorta normal lifespan, but they can live up to a couple hundred years.  
> -donghyuck's dragon spirit is a modern, slightly altered version of a phaya naga!  
> -the music appears when a commander steps into battle to alert everybody (only for like 15 seconds though); which in this case are taeyong and mark. taeyong's battle song is mabinogi's generation twelve, final boss battle ost for nuadha. mark's is mabinogi's ost, final boss theme for generation one. you can listen to these on youtube!  
> -taeil and johnny are the most powerful beings in this story: taeil being an archangel and johnny as the king of hell.  
> -ot18 were like family; but so much shit happened within the previous years that no one knew who the fuck to trust, making everyone kinda hate each other but things go back to normal after this story and everyone loves each other <3  
> -sicheng pushed donghyuck out of the way and stood in his place instead because he knew yuta would never kill him.  
> -norenmin had a thing, but renjun distanced himself when the war started, and jeno and jaemin (mainly jaemin) have been trying to get him back into their arms.  
> -chensung had/have crushes on each other.  
> -yes, five o'clock as in position, not time.  
> -the reason why jaehyun's blade is the one to stab hyuck is because he thought hyuck would block it.  
> -taeil is capable of fully healing deadly wounds.  
> -the reason hyuck doesn't fight much is because he used most of his energy turning into his dragon, leaving him exhausted.
> 
> i lowkey wanna see fanart of this but i'm unlucky when it comes to people reading and commenting on my fics jdjjdjd but if you do make art i'd actually cry
> 
> come scream at me on twitter @laoxaichay


End file.
